Recent estimates show that the prevalence of adult overweight and obesity in the U.S. is as high as 65%. Numerous studies support the association between body mass index (BMI) and a number of co-morbid conditions, including cardiovascular disease and diabetes. Less is known about the association between BMI and workplace safety. This study describes the impact of obesity in a large metal production company and examines the association between BMI and workplace injury. Five company level data sets will be merged to address the following study aims, to: 1) assess the prevalence of obesity in a company over time; 2) characterize the relationship between plant level obesity estimates and occupational injury rates; and, 3) estimate the relative odds of traumatic injury and musculoskeletal disorders per quartile of BMI. Recommendations from the study will directly guide the next phase of research aimed at developing interventions for both occupational injury prevention and weight control/reduction.